BUN Rejected Proposals
(Rejected) Creating Observer status (ISZ, 25/08/15) The UN shall create the observer status in which the observer has the right to observe meetings with the general asembly and maintain an office in the UN building. Observers do not have voting rights and do not sign the constitution. The purpose of the Observer status is to allow the UN to hear oppinions of non members and for Non members to communicate officially with the UN on matters relating to international affairs. Observer status for a non member can be submitted to the first point of diplomacy: the UNEC who can then in turn submit it to the UNGA. (Rejected) Request to build a boat (Noj - 24/08) Nation of Joe requests permission from the UN to build a frigate using the UN dock. This will allow NoJ to travel between Lobster Rock (to access the UN) and the Colonies. When not in use by NoJ, which will be quite often, the UN may use it themselves. (Rejected) Artiria should pay Innovia war reparations of 4 infantry units. This will be to replace the 3 that were lost and the addition/al 1 for compensation. (Innovia, 24/08/15) (Rejected) Innovia should pay Artiria war reparations of 5 infantry units. This will be to replace the 4 that were lost and the additional/al 1 for compensation. (Artiria, 24/08/14) (2 - rejected) Aprillia should die (NoJ - 24/08) (2 -rejected) The UN should create a task force to combat the threat that is Brassily. (Tyran, 23/08/15) (2) Enable Porposals to be withdrawn by their sponsor (KS 26/11/2015) Sometimes events move quickly and proposals become irrelevant, The sponsor of the proposal (the person who put it to the general assembly) should be able to remove it. * KS- Yay * AS nay * Isimzia Nay, there is potential for abuse, the supreme judge should be consulted on such matters * Aprillia nay. All power must go to the supreme judge (starting and ending with the next cycle, anyway) * Artiria nay. (2 -Rejected)Outlaw ethnic cleansing of civilians (APR 31/08/15) A proposal preventing the genocide of civilians for no other reason than their race, religion or nationality. 2 - Rejected) UNEC Unity (ISZ 15/09/15) UNEC votes should be private and in public all councillors should espouse the collective decision in public (OOC: This is what the federal council of swiss does, which is analogous to UNEC) (6) All nations should be required to check their white privilege. (APR 6/9/15) BECAUSE YOU JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND! (2) Ban Armies Wearing Purple (ISZ, 9/10/15) Since the purple ban on Arsinos was useful in providing cover and identification for medics, emergency services and NGOs in war zones, this should be replicated on Barvos. The ban on wearing purple applies to any combatant in any conflict. UN armed forces must instead wear light blue (NoJ 05/11/15) Counter proposal to UN wearing purple *Nation of Joe: Against (16) *Isimzia against: whilst the UN forces will ofc wear blue in some circumstances they shouldn't be limited to just this as there will often be a military requirement for camoflage *Aprillia meh *KS - Nay - Troops should wear the uniforms of their home countries to save money and to remind the UN that it exists thanks to its many differnet members. *AS nay (2) Issue a UN condemnation of the Isimzian attack on Sovereign Tryan Territory. (KS 25/11/2015) * KS -Yay * Isimzia Nay * Dalania nay * Aprillia Nay * AS nay * Artiria meh (2) The UN should use all of its forces to go to war with the Kanelamic state and prevent its expansion (ISZ, 24/11/15) *Isimzia Nay *KS - Nay obviously *Artiria nay *Aprillia absolutely against. This is war between nations, there is no place for the UN in this. Not to mention that by claiming Manbearpig is there, this is a cheap and petty smear tactic that shows shameless manipulation and disregard for UN law, by a partisan bloc. Aprillia actively condemns nations that support this bill. *Dalania nay *AS nay (2) The UN should authorise badfic airstrikes on the inter-dimensional terrorist group PPC (APR, 3/12/2015) The UNEC should not be allowed to interfere with international affairs that do not concern either the breaking of UN law or carrying out a mandate proposed by the UNGA (APR, 19/12/2015) Due to concerns over the UNEC deciding not to do their jobs based on partisan grudges against nations who are not disobeying UN law. (2)The United Nations should send ships to explore to found a new UNAT in the west (APR, 8/12/2015) This would serve several benefits to both the United Nations itself and its constituent nations - It would give the UN easier access to policing the main continent, while also allowing the UNAT states to develop more in terms of produce and infrastructure, allowing the UN to fund its own construction and military projects, and thus relying less on the economic and military contributions from its member states. Create international shipping lanes free from taxation along all major trade routes between nations not including the Sultana which comes under the sultana treaty. (TYR, 04/01/2016) *Tyran yay *Aprillia nay. While we are for the idea of shipping lanes, the taxation of such is fairly vital to the economies of certain nations. *Isimzia Nay *Artiria meh. *AS nay *KS Yay Repeal the ban on ethnic cleansing (ISZ, 04/02/2016) *Isimzia Yay *Dalania Nay - No peoples should be damned simply for their birth. *Tyran Yay *Aprillia Meh *Artiria nay. *SE Yay *AS nay *KS Nay7 Constitutional amendment: Allow instigating nation to withdraw proposals if all votes are against (ART 19/12/2015) Provided no votes in favour have been cast, allow the nation responsible for a proposal to withdraw prior to the end of the current vote cycle. Constitutional amendment: Two-phase voting for constitutional amendments (ART 11/12/2015) The current system requires constitutional amendments to pass with an absolute ultramajority (ie. 3/4 of all eligible voters). This proposal seeks to allow constitutional amendments to pass with a relative ultramajority after two weeks, discarding uncast votes in a manner similar to standard proposals. Hopefully this should help to reduce filibustering. Category:BUN Category:UN